


This taste on my lips

by Fuchsia



Series: Puzzle [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsia/pseuds/Fuchsia
Summary: Yuzuru and Javier reflect on their relationships with women and on the taste that some kisses leave on your lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So being at the GPF two weeks ago and seeing all these people for real kind of kicked my imagination running again. So here we go: another piece of the puzzle ;)
> 
>  
> 
> And of course a big thank you to [MissMegara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegara/pseuds/MissMegara) for always going through this with me xxx
> 
> \---
> 
> The scene takes place in Marseille, so a bit more than two years after the end of [Liars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4536960/chapters/10325838)
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is the product of my imagination. These characters and what they do is purely fictional.

‘Do you like her?’

 

It all started between them as a game, because Evgenia was a player and so was he. They both were fascinated by that dream that kept playing before their eyes and that still seemed out of their reach somehow. They were both attracted by the utter perfection the other skater embodied and tried to find ways to get closer to it. Actually it was Evgenia who started everything. She would challenge him into jump battles and innocently ask him for selfies and his tastes in anime series. And there he was, caught by that bubbly, luminous seventeen year-old girl. Evgenia was seventeen but she looked somehow older than she was, while he’d just turned twenty-two but definitely looked closer to her age. They were both alike on many points. Yuzuru liked Evgenia because she was quick-witted and bold, but mostly because she was a kind of female version of himself. She was light and childish off stage, but once those spotlights were on her, she was nothing but fierceness and determination. She almost looked invulnerable, which was something that Yuzuru had always wanted for himself. He looked like a king out there but sometimes he fell hard, while she never seemed to do so. And yet she kept on admiring everything he did in turn, as if he had never fallen in the first place, as if he were and would always be invincible. She definitely had a tiny crush on him, but he couldn’t decide whether it was a crush on him or on his persona on stage. Was it the Yuzuru Hanyu she talked to in private or the one she gushed over as a spectator that she liked so much? This mystery kind of drew him to her even more and made their game all the more confusing. Here she was, laughing innocently while he noticed how long her eyelashes were. Here they were, taking a picture together while he realized how delicate her figure felt under his fingertips. He both liked Evgenia the performer and Evgenia the girl. And maybe he could even picture himself kissing her. Being with her was so easy that he sometimes almost forgot they were a boy and a girl and that boys and girls couldn’t possibly be friends without something more going on between them. And so he would get comfortable with her to the point of acting all flirtatious, just so he could see how far it would go. He would test his own power of seduction and see how far they would push the game. When he was with her, he definitely was conscious of being a man because she would act all feminine and impressed by everything he did and said. And he realized he kind of liked that. Especially because she looked all feminine on the outside but was tougher than a man inside. He’d always liked those kind of contradictions in people. And he always liked people who presented him with a proper challenge…

‘So do you like her?’

That night he was lying on Javier’s torso and leisurely kissing his neck while he felt Javier’s hands go up and down his naked back in a soothing motion. They were just cooling down after having made love for the third time this week since they’d met again in Marseille. And after a few minutes of content silence, Javier couldn’t have helped asking about her at last.

‘I think yes,’ Yuzuru finally confessed almost to himself after having thought about it for a moment.

Javier stopped stroking his back and ran the back of his hand over his cheek instead, making Yuzuru look up to him.

‘So you do like girls?’

Yuzuru remembered that one time when Javier had asked him about it, at the beginning of their relationship, and how he had told him that he didn’t really know. All he knew was that he had fallen in love with him, a guy. But he also knew that the possibility of liking a girl wasn’t completely out of the question to him. It just so happened that the one person he had truly ever liked was a man. But he never asked himself too many questions on that point. At the time Yuzuru had been more alarmed at the idea of being in love with someone at all, rather than wondering whether it was normal he should love someone of the same sex as him and not the contrary.

Yuzuru looked up to him and smiled in a reassuring way, his eyes almost disappearing into a single slit.

‘Yes, now I’m pretty sure I like girls. Just like I know you still like girls too.’

Javier was about to protest when he stopped short of uttering any sound and chuckled lightly with a sigh instead. He knew that Yuzuru knew him far too well for him to try and pretend otherwise. He did like to charm the ladies and was still doing it somehow simply because it was part of who he was. But sometimes that game could reveal itself to be more dangerous than it seemed. He remembered how a couple of years ago he had found himself kissing Miki and then gently pushing her off him. This was actually the first time since he had broken up with Cortney that a girl had tried to be more than friends with him, and for a split second he’d let his guard down and let her take from him what she wanted. It was like a flashback from the past. Like he was old Javi again. But that Javi was long gone and all he could have pictured in front of him at that moment was Yuzuru’s face. ‘I’m sorry’ he’d said to her while detaching his lips from hers. ‘I can’t.’ She hadn’t tried to push for details then but had simply nodded in understanding. Somehow they had never spoken about it again – at least not directly – but had still remained close to each other. To the point where Javier was still spending a lot of time with her and her daughter simply because he liked being around them. And maybe also because Yuzuru was so often busy, it sometimes became hard to be far away from him for such long periods of time. And he knew Yuzuru knew all that, although he had never talked to him about that kiss.

‘Yeah, I guess so. I’ve always had a kind of special relationship with women.’ Javier absentmindedly ran his fingers through Yuzuru’s slightly damp hair. ‘Does it make you jealous?’ he asked suddenly aware of having been jealous of Yuzuru’s interactions with Evgenia these past few days.

‘Nah,’ Yuzuru immediately replied. ‘I know you have power on everyone, and especially girls. We all fall in love with you. But I’m the only one who can have the real you,’ he said with confidence while taking the hand running on his cheek again and kissing his palm.

‘Huh uh,’ Javier laughed tenderly, somewhat relieved. ‘And who is the real me?’ he asked in a teasing way.

Yuzuru lifted himself up and reached out to his face so he could kiss him. Javier swallowed Yuzuru’s warm breath and immediately felt the familiar caress of his tongue as it slipped into his mouth. He tasted as sweet as always, although the bitterness of his own taste still lingered on Yuzuru’s tongue, reminding him of the sensation of shattering pleasure he’d felt a moment ago when he’d reached his climax in his mouth.

Yuzuru left a few more soft kisses on his lips before he licked his own, his nose still touching Javier’s.

‘This taste like the real you,’ he whispered with a satisfied smile.

Javier kissed the tip of his nose while Yuzuru rested his head back on his chest.

‘And do you want to kiss girls the way you’ve just kissed me then? You know, just so you know what it tastes like?’ Javier asked again while stroking Yuzuru’s hair again. He didn’t know why but he needed to know for sure. Although it would be quite normal for Yuzuru to try and have a taste of what he had never tried before. After all, Javier had had his fair share of girlfriends before being with him. He’d even still been with Cortney while starting his relationship with him. And that kiss Miki had given him, although he hadn’t asked for it in the first place, was still somewhere in the back of his mind, making him feel a bit of that same guilt he had carried with him for months at the beginning of his relationship with him, when he was still unable to accept his feelings and leave his girlfriend for him.

‘It’s only Pooh who kiss girls,’ Yuzuru said with a yawn against his skin. ‘I think he likes it.’

Javier laughed while Yuzuru snuggled himself further against his warm skin, ready to doze off in his embrace. This right now was what felt right to him. Them falling asleep while holding on to each other. Yuzuru’s shape fitting perfectly into his arms and his kisses still warm on his lips. Javier realized in that instant how much he would have wanted Yuzuru to be his and his only but how this was impossible in the current situation they were in. Yuzuru also belonged to all those people who admired and needed him, just like he was also free to spend time with those who he cared for and needed him as well. And for the time being they both had to trust that the other would always come back into their arms. Because that was where they ultimately belonged.

***

The next morning was already time to part ways again, and no matter how many times they had already done it in the past, it still felt like being ripped apart inside. They made love again, their bodies burning against each other while Javier kept thrusting deep within him and kissing him over and over, so that none of them would forget what it felt like to melt into each other’s embrace.

Later on at the airport it wasn’t Javier though who gave Yuzuru a last kiss goodbye but Evgenia. Her plane was scheduled almost at the same time as his and she couldn’t possibly leave him without having a last word with him. And maybe a bit more.

‘There,’ she whispered with a shy smile after having pressed her rosy lips against his. ‘Here’s to wish you good luck for Nationals.’ She laughed as she saw Yuzuru blush like a little boy while still trying to process what had just happened to him.

‘I hope Javier will forgive me,’ she added with a wink while slowly stepping away from him. She walked back towards her teammates, turning at last for a wave of the hand and a mischievous smile in his direction. Yuzuru waved back at her and then turned away to his own gate where his mum was already waiting for him. While walking towards her, he lightly grazed his fingers on his lips before he licked them, almost to make sure that this kiss had truly happened. The faint taste of gloss that Yuzuru felt on his tongue still could not erase the one of Javier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Yuzuru a swift recovery and hope he'll get to enjoy the holiday season all the same. 
> 
> As for everyone here; I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
